edfandomcom-20200215-history
'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place
'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place is a Season 5 episode of "Ed, Edd n Eddy", where the Eds get invited to Jonny and Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party. Plot Edd thinks he's heading for a sure-fire A-grade as his "Nose to Brain Correlation" science project, and even has the habitually education-reluctant Eddy apparently wowed by the wonders of the human body, or in this case Ed's ability to sniff out a slice of pie at twenty paces! Edd shouldn't hold his breath though, or there again perhaps he should, because Eddy's soon bored and that gym bag he's waving around is looking pretty darn whiffy although Ed, of course, seems to find it quite a charming noseful. Poor Edd, before he can plot, plan or calculate, never mind correlate, his project's ruined. Yep, it's business as usual in Peach Creek Jr. High. Or is it? No, something's definitely up and in this case it comes in the shape of little Jonny 2x4 who's busy handing out acorn-shaped invites for Plank's Groovy Arbor Day Party to everyone. Oh, and yes, we do mean everyone for the Eds are invited to Plank's bash too, a fact so singular and rare it takes even Eddy a moment or two to digest it! Come the evening, duly primped and primed and dressed in their best - which for Eddy presumably also means reeking of his brother's old after shave - the Eds turn up at Jonny's door to find that not only are they Jonny's guests, they are in fact his only guests! So begins a very long evening for the Eds as they go from hopeful to bemused to downright bewildered and as if that wasn't enough, on his own home turf, little Jonny is even more out of his tree than usual and practically as manipulative as Plank to boot! There are strange games and stranger rituals, Edd's trying to be sympathetic, Eddy's ready to lose it and poor old Ed just wants his belly button popped. There are leaves! There are acorns! There are wishes to be made! Ohhh, it's a never-ending party all right, there's no food, there's no music, and worst of all there's no escape! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': and eager "I wish this will never end and we will party forever!" ---- *'Ed': rubbing himself with the old gym bag "Do we reek of sweat or what, Double D?" Edd:'' distressed'' "My brain hasn't correlated that yet, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': the way to the party "Okay, here's the drill, head for the cheese dip first. My brother told me that that's where all the chicks hang out!" ---- *'Jonny': a mammoth jar "New game! Plank says, 'guess how many peas are in the jar.'" Ed: at huge jar of peas and beans "Three?" Edd: avidly "976?" Ed: jar smash on floor "Two?" ---- *'Eddy': "For Pete's sake, Jonny, these games stink, man! If you're gonna have a party, you gotta spice things up! Geez Louise! When's everybody supposed to get here anyway?" Jonny: "Didn't I tell ya, Eddy? Everyone said they were too busy. Kevin's making cupcakes, Rolf can't find socks that match, Nazz is penling papers, Jimmy is washing his hair and Sarah said, 'beat it, baldy.'" ---- *'Ed & Jonny': at the end of the episode "Never ending party, never ending party, never ending party, never ending party" Trivia *This is the third time we see the inside of Jonny's House. The first time was in the episode "Rent-a-Ed" ''and the second time was in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *Did you spot the poster by the gym for "Mr. Cathro's Science Class"? Ken Cathro is Ed, Edd n Eddy's post production supervisor and editor! *Did you spot the music Plank was supposedly playing at the end? "Ode to Margot" & "Watson's Waltz", Margot is producer Dan Sioui's bulldog – she appeared in the Eds' video game! *When the kids all move away in the scene where Plank was telling jokes Plank did not move. The next scene, however, Plank is gone. This adds to the mystery of Plank. *The title is based on the phrase "Tween a rock and a hard place", which represents challenges, struggling and difficulty. 'Rock and a hard place' was also an album from the band Aerosmith. *Did you see that sign in the gym "1972 Jr. Champions"? 1972 was the year Erin Fitzgerald was born! *Edd claimed that Arbor Day was in April, six months from the present time, confirming that the episode takes place in October. *Kevin was not fully seen in this episode, only his legs were visible underneath the bathroom stall. *Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, the Kankers and Jimmy were absent in this episode, but their names were mentioned by Jonny at the beginning of the episode. Gallery View1.png|View 1 View2.png|View 2 Where is Plank? The Eds at Jonny's place.jpg|The Eds at Jonny's place Eddys-entrance-jpg.jpg|Eddy making his big entrance to the party. Video 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with no scams